


WIP Frozencola fic.

by Dorksprite



Category: Homestuck, rise of the guardians
Genre: Crossover, M/M, i wouldn't read this, it's really just my friend is really into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksprite/pseuds/Dorksprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I'm working on and I thought I'd put it up here cause Ria is really into it. It is no where near finished, luckily for them who want it over 200,000 words long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP Frozencola fic.

Burgess, a cold winters night unlike any other. A meeting of three over the life of a 4th. A shivering teenaged boy stood next to a frozen lake with a lady that oozed snark, both in what looked to be nightwear. The boy was first to talk "Fuck this shit, fuck you, fuck Manny and most of all fuck the kid napping in a lake." The girl replied fast automatically "Father this isn't the dark ages, you don't need to mention your necrophilia kink." With a glare the 'Father' managed to reply through chittering teeth "Dude that makes me feel hella old, I told you. Call me Knight of time, not Father Time."" Your hair says different.""I'm albino!." 

The two bickered like siblings for a minute or so until the light of the moon shined on them. Looking over smugly to her counterpart "We aren't here to argue, we are here to bring a new life to this poor boy, or don't you remember?" Glaring through a pair of aviators over 200 years ahead of them being invented " You know we can't give the icicle 'life', just time. He'll still be dead, he'll lose his memories. But if you call bein' a spirit a 'new life' who am I to judge?" You did not need to see the eye roll the Knight of time gave, anyone in a 10 metre radius could just...feel it. After a sigh the girl gave her final reply "Can we please get this done with, the Man in Moon says he is a much needed spirit in the future." With a fond smile that hasn't graced his lips since his brother succumbed to the fearlings the boy gasped out " I know, a... a Guardian."

After that they got to work on gathering up their power for what the boy in the lake needed to survive as a spirit. From the albino boy, eternity and no fear of death. From the woman, the power over the wind and the seasonal powers of winter. Finally from the Man in the Moon, his centre, fun, and when he woke up, a name. Jack Frost. Yet the name would be the only thing told to him, the rest be laid a mystery for himself to figure out. 

As the trickster spirit rose he may of only saw the Moon, but the two figures who had helped had snuck off to the undergrowth in fear of being seen. The Lady, now tired from her energy exhaustion went home. Yet the boy stayed and watched, watched as the boy he knows so well twist, flew and jumped in pure excitement. As Frost flew up into the air by accident the boy watching muttered to himself "So Snow Queen really was a dork from the start after all." Tilting his head to the side he smirked "300 years till I tap that damn." Closing his eyes he let himself drift through memories of pranks and kisses with a sigh. 

Several crashes above him was all he heard, everything went dark before he would even see what it was. 

Frost leapt off the man as soon as he could, or was it a boy? He looked about the same age, but his hair was white as snow. With his staff he pokes the unconscious stranger in the ribs with his staff earning a groan and a swat of a hand. "Are you okay, sir? " he asked with a chuckle. "Naw Frosty you just fucking made me into a pancake as you fell ass first out of the gay tree do I look..." His reply trails off as he opens his eyes to see the utter confusion and wonder that is sketched into the boys face. Realisation hits him like a tonne of bricks as he gasps out and claws at the ground for his shitty ass sword. "I fucked up. I fucked up big time. Oh moon, Rose is gonna have my head for this. Shit." The newly made spirit offered him his hand with a tilt of his head. "So she is your betrothed or?""Fuck no!" He snaps then continues. "No... Hard to explain... I call her my sister but she's was my Bro's kid so... Seriously, you of all people ask me that." He scoffs and takes the offered hand to help him stand up. Then brushes the snow off himself. "Oh? What's so special about me?" He asks poking the branch above them with his staff with a smirk. It knocks the snow off it and right onto of the knight. "Rude, well Jack I can't tell you future stuff, top secret, this isn't even suppose to be happening. I swear if this cause a doom timeline I will-" " I won't tell anyone, I swear, who would believe in me?" He smiles at the interruption and remembers when he was just a stupid kid meeting Jack Frost for the first time, being one of the few not to just look through him. "...Me."


End file.
